As the rapid advance of technology propelling the development of electronic related industry, electronic products had become more and more intimate to our daily life, which is especially true to computers. No matter it is a desktop computer, or is a notebook computer, both require to use displays for showing information to users thereof. Hence, without notice, displays have become the electronic products that are used almost all the time in our modern life.
As displays have becoming more and more closely related to our lives, the electronic related industry feels the need of optimizing the performance of displays so as to provide a more competitive and user friendly electronic product to the consumers. Among all the design for optimizing the performance of displays, power-saving is always am importance issue because of the dramatic increase of environmental awareness.
FIG. 1 shows a driving circuit of a light emitting element according to prior arts. In FIG. 1, the driving circuit 1 is electrically connected to a data line and a scan line, that is powered by a bias voltage VDD so as to drive a light emitting element 2. The driving circuit 1 further comprises two transistor T1, T2, and a capacitor C1, wherein the gate 14 of the transistor T1 is electrically connected to the scan line while a node 10 of the drain/source of the transistor T1 is electrically connected to the data line, the gate 24 of the transistor T2 is electrically connected to another node 12 of the drain/source of the transistor T1 while a node 22 of the drain/source of the transistor T2 is electrically connected to the bias voltage VDD and another node 20 thereof is electrically connected to the light emitting element 2. Moreover, a terminal 16 of the capacitor C1 is electrically connected to the VDD while another terminal 18 thereof is electrically connected to the node 12 and the gate 24 in respective.
However, there are several shortcomings while the prior-art driving circuit for used for displaying a static image, which are list as following:                (1) signals of the data line are still being inputted all the while;        (2) data line are driven to switch on and off repetitively;        (3) scan line are driven to operate repetitively; and        (4) electricity waste are caused.        
Therefore, it is in great need to have an improved driving circuit that can function without the abovementioned shortcomings.